


black as my heart, black as your soul

by arachnidstardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, all pairings but the first are implied, they've been on the meteor for two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giveaway fic for Jynx!! (1 out of 3 fics I gave away)</p><p>It's been two years since the humans have arrived on the meteor hurtling through space towards the reset human session.  Terezi has been keeping a dangerous secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black as my heart, black as your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jynxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxii/gifts).



Terezi crept down the cold, grey corridor, listening carefully for two things: stray honks that meant she was closer to finding her prey and the telltale constant grumbling that followed their dear leader everywhere.  Karkat mumbled his internal monologue of complaints and arguments constantly when he thought he was alone.  Right now, the halls were eerily quiet; the calm before the storms that used to buffet the trees of her lonely forest.  

She continued to stalk her quarry.  There was no reason for an roleplay monologue, as her rp partners had all permanently vacated the premises, but her thoughts were stuck in the enjoyable rut of her childhood.

 

> TH3 M1GHTy DR4GON SL1NKS DOWN TH3 H4LLW4Y, 1TS 34RS P3RK3D FOR 1TS N3XT M34L  
> 
> N31TH3R CR4B NOR M3DDL3R WOULD K33P H3R FROM 1T; NOT OR4NG3Y S33R S1ST3R NOR CH3RRY KN1GHT LOV3R

From the end of the hallway, a bike horn and then someone’s poor imitation of it sounded, the latter in a deep, rasping voice.  Terezi froze, then grinned like her lusus.  

 

> TH3 DR4GON SWOOPS TOW4RDS H3R QU4RRY
> 
> NOTH1NG W1LL 3SC4P3 H3R JUST1C3

She continued down the hallway, keeping close to the wall.  

Suddenly, there was a creak above her head, giving Terezi just enough time to jump out of the way as she smelled an air vent grate falling towards her.  Following the vent cover came a grape-smelling, plush toy dragon on a noose, which squeaked as it hit the floor.   A honk sounded, and two yellow eyes leered down from the open vent.  The rope was attached to a pulley that had been concealed behind the vent cover.  Terezi glared up at the opening, then grabbed the rope, wrapped her arm around it, and placed a foot on the plush toy’s head.  She ascended slowly, leaping up into the gap when she was close enough, trailing the scalemate behind her.  Crawling into the vent, she followed the scent of paint and soda for what seemed like miles on her hands and knees until she found the top of an incline.  She gracefully slid down into a pile of shredded scalemates.  An unfortunate sacrifice for comfort.  

Gamzee climbed into a pile of bike horns that looked well-used, covered in blood from nearly every troll that had once resided on the meteor.  Terezi snapped the vent shut just before a raucous honking erupted from that corner of the block.  

They had first discovered the block ages ago, a space buried in the center of the lab with only one entrance or exit, which was the vent.  Doodles and scribblings covered the walls: caricatures, writings and death threats; half in chalk and half in blood.  The ceiling, strangely, had already been painted with stars when Gamzee had first found it exploring, the only clue of its artist a small olive swirl hidden among a cluster of stars near an unfinished corner.  Even stranger, the stars were connected in twelve foreign shapes in every color of the hemospectrum.  Shading in the stars connected by plain grey indicated that the artist had intended to turn the lines into figures somehow, but for some reason he or she never returned.  

The floor had various piles and other soft surfaces Gamzee had fettered out from around the meteor, with a small thermal hull in the corner.  Terezi opened the hull after brushing scalemate stuffing off of her, selecting a nearly fluorescent-red carbonated beverage.  Everyone could whine all the wanted; Faygo was just an average soda.  

In the corner, several metal loops protruded from the ceiling in between stars.  Ropes threaded through the loops, by which several unfortunate scalemates hung.  Terezi climbed onto one of these now (an oversized orange fellow), crossed her legs around the rope extending from its noose, and cracked open her wicked elixir.  She raised it to her companion, who had a caramel-colored soda already in hand.

“Honk, HONK, my WICKED sister,”  the indigo clown boomed.

“Honk indeed, Mr. Grape Faygo.”

Both took a draught of their drink, Gamzee letting loose a loud belch afterwards.  Terezi cackled and leaned back, swinging on the scalemate.  “Rude!”

Gamzee said nothing, just took another swing of the soda.  Terezi recalled that he usually would preach about the Messiahs and the ways of his religion if she made a remark like that.  She took a deeper sniff across the room.

Oh.

That was a very specific shade of caramel brown.

“One sweep, Terecita.  ONE MOTHERFUCKING SWEEP SINCE THE SPIDER BITCH TOOK MY BRAVE TAVBRO.”

> OH, J3GUS.

Terezi started to get up and reached out a hand.  “Gamzee - ”

“DON’T MOTHERUCKING WAX PALE FOR ME.  I have the best motherfucking palebro already.  YOUR PITY IS A BLASPHEMY.” Gamzee growled, then chugged the rest of his drink.  “Don’t mock my palebro OR MY LOST MOTHERFUCKING TAVBRO LIKE THAT.”

Terezi sighed.  At least he had mentioned the Mirthfuls this time.  “Justice was served, Mr. Makara.  I avenged him myself!”

“After you defiled his corpse. I NEVER LAID A MOTHERFUCKING HAND ON THE SPIDERBITCH for what she did.  AND YOU kissed him BEFORE I EVER MOTHERFUCKING COULD.  Second in life to the spidersis.  SECOND IN MOTHERFUCKING DEATH TO THE OTHER MOTHERFUCKING SCOURGE SIS.”  

“Mr. Makara, you are well aware that I was hoping to revive Tavros on Prospit despite its destruction as he was a friend of mine and I didn’t want him dead!  However, I also had absolutely no red intentions for your flushcrush.”  

He slumped down into the pile even more, decapchalouging another caramel Faygo to nurse.  “I still motherfucking MISS that motherfucker.”

Terezi swung her rope close to the other troll, hit him on the head with her Faygo bottle, and swung back, steadying herself with another doomed scalemate.  

“He’s gone, Gamzee! Neither murder nor moping will bring him back to you, and you know it!  You’re alienating your friends in a selfish attempt to hold onto a dead boy.  Is his head completely rotted away, a sweep later?  You certainly can’t have your necrophiliac sloppy makeouts with a skull!”

Gamzee curled in on himself and began to shake, gripping his soda so hard it began to warm. Terezi readied herself to swing over to the vent for a quick escape.  After dealing with all of Karkat’s plans in the game and the string of murders once they left the Medium years ago, she had learned it was best to have a backup, especially with the most unstable remaining troll.  It hadn’t been necessary for months now, but Gamzee was known for the unpredictable, even if the strangest thing he had done recently was propose this relationship.  She stood on the dragon, staring (smelling) down the hunched body on the horn pile.

“What about you, Terecita?  WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ABOUT YOU?  Karbro is hurt, HE’S STILL MOTHERFUCKING CONFUSED!”  He turned to her, eyes beginning to flicker from yellow to dark orange.  

She sighed.  “I don’t want to have a jam with you about your pale quadrant, Makara, that’s just more ‘heresy.’  You could easily help him resolve it instead of ignoring him and leaving him worried about your location and sanity.  Just so you know, Karkat never made his intentions, pitch or red, clear! I got fed up and moved on, something you seem to be unable to do.”

At that, Gamzee stood up and loped over to the smaller girl.  Even on her perch several feet off the ground, Terezi was still two heads shorter than the juggalo looming over her.  He reached down to her cheek and gripped it with a bony hand bigger than her face.  

“Rezi, MY LITTLE PYROPE, you think you’re SO MOTHERFUCKING BIG,you say you’re SO MOTHERFUCKING GREAT, BIG BAD PYROPE, dragon motherfucking legislacerator.  HOW THE MOTHERFUCK WILL THAT EVER HELP?  Little, little pyrope, how the MOTHERFUCK will you ever help anyone NOW THAT THEY’RE ALL DEAD?”

Terezi gently removed her glasses from under the other’s hand before they snapped and gave her best predatory grin.  Her smooth red eyes eerily met Gamzee’s half-lidded eyes glowing almost the same colors as hers with umbrage.

Her voice dropped low.  “There are people we’re going to meet once we've arrived in the new session, Gamzee; the few of us won’t be isolated her for long.”  

He threw back his head and laughed so hard it sounded like his horn pile, then tilted his head back down until their foreheads touched.  

“Don’t motherfucking count on it, Terecita.”  His whisper made her shiver in fear and hate more than any of his impassioned shouts.  She leaned upwards quickly, kissing him hard, their teeth clashing and catching on each other’s lips.  Gamzee cradled her head roughly with his hand, fingers digging into the back of her skull and tugging her hair as she dug her claws into his t-shirt and pulled him towards her.  

A moment later, he pulled away, teal on his teeth and lips, melting into his face paint.  

“Bluh,”  Terezi spat, wiping paint and blood from her face.  “Mr. Grape Faygo, your paint tastes like ash and rotten beetles!”  

He smiled at her soundlessly, his wide grin warping the purple-grey scars across his face.   She pulled a face.  “Gross!!”

He gave a short honking laugh, biting her ear quickly then shoving her scalemate’s rope away from him so she smacked into several other hanging toys.  She cackled, sending plush dragons rocketing at his midsection, then scrambled away to the pile of gutted toys below the vent.  She opened the hatch and turned back.  Gamzee held a scalemate she had detached and lobbed at him, a smile creeping up his face.  It dropped off as he turned and leveled a glare at her.  

“Karbro knows MOTHERFUCK about this, RIGHT?”

Terezi climbed backwards into the shaft and stared in his general direction, flicking her shades back onto her face.  “I wouldn’t dare jeopardize your pale relationship with someone you basically avoid!”  She snickered as she disappeared from view, leaving the highblood with a chocolate-brown dragon in his hand, a circle with two horn-like lines extending from it embroidered onto its belly.  .  

 


End file.
